-Military Enhancement Bill of 503 AER-
''This bill is being proposed to better the security of the empire and its citizens and allow for the military to be stabalized and enhanced with greater efficency. This will include a repoposal of the Military Finance Council Act from the Military Reform of 503 AER proposed by Vice-Consul Eduard. '' Section I - Military Finance Council Act With the rampent loss of control of the militaries spending and money being lost in the void rather then being spent on its intended subject, this act will create a permanent council that will observe and control the finances of the military to determine where money should go and that it reaches where it needs to: The council will consist of five members, the Minister of Defence, the Minister of Finance, and three lower members, two subordinates of the Minister of Finance and one subordinate of the Minister of Defence. The council will decide where military spending shall be spent on and ensure that the money is being properly used. The Emperor has the right to decide the military spending at his leisure and the council will ensure that the spending of his choice is maintained properly. The council's work will be subject to periodic examination by a person designated by either the Emperor or the Imperial Chancellor, such examinations are unofficial and as such will not be announced in advance. Section ll - Home Guard Act Our empire is vast cover swaths of land and our military, as mighty and brave as it is, cannot defend it on its own. The Home Guard Act will allow for groups of citizens to band together for informal training by military volunteers who meet a strict set of guidelines set forth by the Minister of Defence. The Home Guard will be completely volunteer with no pay and will be formed out of men and women who are not elligable for military service. The Home Guard will be overseen by the Minister of Defence and a General/representative selected by the Emperor. The Home Guard will only be used in the event of a massed invasion of the empire that the military cannot handle itself and it will not interfere with military operations unless otherwise directed by both the Minister of Defence and the Emperor's representative. The Home Guard will receive basic military training by specially selected military officers. The Home Guard will never be armed or supplied unless by the decision of both the Minister of Defence and the Emperor's representative or in he event of a massed invasion of the empire at which point the Home Guard will use improvised or scavenged weapons. All non-military personnel of the Home Guard are subject to all laws of the empire and will be tried accordingly. In times of war, all personnel of the Home Guard are subject to the military's chain of command. Section lll - Reserved Conscription Act The Reserved Conscription Act will make it so that the act of conscription can only be used in times of war. Times of war will include war with a foriegn nation or a declared civil war within the empire that the military cannot handle with its current numbers. Conscription will only be allowed in times of war as described above. Conscription elligability will remain the same as the standards before this act. This act can only be overturned by both the Chamber of Deputies and Imperial Senate. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations